We will test the concept that polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) is a heterogeneous disorder in which some cases are due to a primary defect in ovarian steroidogenesis or other features associated with PCOS. Variables in PCOS subjects will be compared to normal subjects before, during and after suppression of pituitary-ovarian function by GnRHa.